


Late for a date

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ's running late as usual. Fluffly little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for a date

Trent sat in the lobby wishing he's brought his DSi with him as he waited for his girlfriend. You would think he'd be used to AJ running late for dates by now but somehow he always expected her to be on time. Looking up at the clock he noted she was now half an hour late. Rolling his eyes he pulled his cell out and started texting Caylen.  
Five minutes passed with texts being sent back and forth when someone stopped in front of Trent causing him to look up.  
To say his jaw hit the floor was an understatement.  
The usually geeked out Diva, was wearing a purple dress that stopped just above her knees, high heels and her hair was curled as it fell about hr shoulders.  
"Sorry I'm late I…"  
She didn't get to finish though because Trent was on his feet, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her body flush against his, their lips together, tongues twirling.

AJ could be late everyday of the week if she was going to take his breath away like this every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
